The invention refers to a method for construction of an industrial plant, in particular a petroleum refinery.
The surface area of industrial plants generally covers up to several square miles, which necessitates to group the entire construction project into numerous sections, where construction work is done simultaneously and/or sequentially. For the construction of large-scale industrial plants such as petroleum refineries or other types of plants for the chemical industry an enormous range of scaffolding parts for assembly of scaffolding units to be used is required.
For the construction work, detailed construction plans are essential, which are nowadays usually provided as three-dimensional (3D) plans. These construction plans, in particular, contain information on all building structures of the projected industrial plant, in particular on buildings, reactors, crackers, cokers, pipes for fluid transfer, electrical installations and so forth.
The total costs for the scaffolding and the scaffolding work provided on site significantly contribute to the total costs in industrial plant construction. Further, from experience, the actual costs incurred in conjunction with the scaffolding during construction of the industrial plant tend to exceed the projected costs by far.